Ice skating is an activity that may be enjoyed by individuals of all ages. However, this activity requires a certain amount of practice and skill to partake in. Further, an individual's available practice time is often limited to the cold winter months for proper ice conditions. This makes it difficult for an individual to master the skill of ice skating. Ice skating can be unsafe as it requires balance and coordination to prevent falling down, which may prevent certain individuals from partaking in the activity (e.g. elderly) due to the risk of injury.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle for travel upon snow or ice that is easy to use and safe for individuals of all ages.